halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Emile-A239
Untitled Possibly a Spartan III? His helmet is similar to the S3 and his armor is different to the mark V armor the rest are wearing. VARGR 19:41, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Or it could be the V-variant (EVA) of the Mark IV.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:47, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I'd agree with Subtank. On another note, it claims that there is speculation that he's a Hellspartan - as far as I know, that was a semi-canonical fact for an exclusive Todd McFarlane action figure. I don't see much evidence for that, other than the fact that he looks a hell of a lot different than the other Spartans, and wears EVA - which also doesn't appear to match the Hellspartan colour scheme. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 04:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I don't think he's a hellspartan because I really don't think they're canon it's just an armor made to look like Mcfarlanes character Spawn with a small back story on the box to make it interesting, and he's definitely not a spartan III there were like 5 living at the time of reach and they're in the shield world plus a spartan III wouldn't be as big as a spartan II because they're like half their age and don't have as many augmentations like the II's. His armors just a variant to suit his needs kind of like the guys in ODST all had different special variants of ODST armor. Xxxjeffxxx 04:57, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, there's about three hundred S-III's doing something in the Halo Universe - the Spartans left on Onyx were there for trials, to see who were the best. That still leaves a significant number out there, though if the Lone Wolf character is a Spartan-III, my guess would be that he's a former member of Beta Company. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 11:22, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::You mean Gamma Company? Beta Company has been confirmed to have only two survivors in Halo: Ghost of Onyx. It is absurd to say "Oh, ONI hide several SPARTAN-III from Kurt when they gave him the report on Operation: TORPERDO... why? Well, we think we could train them better and, oh... I don't know... introduce them to SPARTAN-II. I know this would ruin Ackerson's secretive program but we don't really care". I'll leave the thinking to all of you... toodles. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:26, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::It is actually possible that ONI later surveyed the area for additional survivors, and found one. The reports of survivors in GoO are only from Tom's perspective, he assumes there can be no other survivors. I am aware that there are a lot of stars with Pegasi in their name, but this seems like an obvious nod to GoO. And why would ONI exclude him/her from the rest of the S-IIIs and later introduce him to Noble team? There can be lots of reasons. Noble team itself seems to be more than an average Spartan-II team, seeing as they have ranks that high and the orignal S-IIs don't seem to know about them. Also, ONI is known to be very secretive about a lot fo things, so covering a survivor up from Kurt wouldn't be totally unheard of. --Jugus (Talk | ) 11:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I, actually don't think that any of the SPARTANS in the cutscene were wearing Mark IV, if anything the helmet good 'ol Skully is wearing is the Mark V varient of EVA. On another note we will have to wait to find out if he is a Hellspartan or not. I find it amusing that so many want to draw a "Ghost" similarity with the skull. Not unheard of in this universe, look at Dutch. Besides, I thought "Atlas" instead. Mechanical 42 07:17, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Once again more info supporting he's not a spartan III they weren't called away from onyx until weeks after Reach. http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Gamma_Company 19:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :ONI. They have a tendency to procure these kinds of folks. Also, Pegasi would imply Beta Company, not Gamma. I also don't think it's entirely out of the question that some of Noble Team could be a part of Alpha Company, but that's another discussion altogether. Mechanical 42 01:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Its Definatly Mark V Eva Look at the chin of his EVA helmet in his profile pic. It is the same as the chin from the mark V helmet. The difference being the large EVA dome. We are definatly looking at a Mark V EVA suit? --CiaoGamer 04:10, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Its defintely not Mark VI, and I think your right that is Mark V. I wondered for a bit if it could be Mark IV EVA, so I cross checked it with the only other known Mark IV EVA (the package one). I noticed some similarites (particularilly a larger section devoted to the chin piece) but the Mark IV one has a large gap that is filled in on the one of Skully, so I think its safe to say its definitely Mark V, not Mark IV or Mark VI. Spartan 501 07:06, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :The EVA in the Package isn't really the only known Mark IV EVA, not that its appearance is canon anyways. And an EVA variant for the Mark IV is mentioned in Ghosts of Onyx. The question is, is Noble Team wearing Mark IV or V? It does look a lot like the Mark IV in The Cole Protocol cover.--Jugus (Talk | ) 07:08, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ]] ::Leaked screens showed a shield bar. IF those can be used as proof, then it is Mark V. Unless it was stamina... 07:19, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Heres hoping its not stamina, stamina just isn't a spartan thing, it should be shields, and we must remember that the ODSTs didn't have a stamina bar. There is a bar and a bunch of health boxes. Shields and health hopefully. --CiaoGamer 09:31, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::I to think that it's an earlier version of the EVA armor. The helmet shape fits the bill. --Tyrone111 i think its spi because if you look at the pic of noble team on the halo reach cover and GoO cover you can see simalarities not seen in the EVA armor, especially near the back of the visor where there is a curve in the shape of the visor ant the placement of the side helmet vents, P.S mabey hes a headhunter :::::I don't believe that having shields would automatically make it a Mark V, but we'll see. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 15:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Is the spartan a grenadier? in the full picture of noble the weapon that the spartan is holding looks alot like a shotgun instead of a grenade launcher. the ammo belt could be aesthetic or a heavy slug for the shot gun. :Unless they make 40mm grenade launching M90's....no. I thought Shotgunners were Grenadiers.(Or shotguns as their weapon til better use)--Lekgolo 04:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) My guess is the Spartan's still a Grenadier. Shotguns and knives are used in close quarters and grenade launchers are used in mid-to-long range. A balance. Pk 23:26, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I know it might not be worth mentioning, but the knife looks like a Kukri, if it is the knife the grenadier is using is meant for chopping and slashing but not throwing, so along with the shotgun he might definatly be a grenadier if his other weapon is a grenade launcher.--CyanDeadEye 19:49, January 1, 2010 (UTC) : He does use a grenade launcher towards the end of the game, he uses it to shoot down several banshee's while in the back of a pelican piloted by Carter-A259 Mk. IV like the rest of the group The unidentified Grenadier is wearing an EVA helmet, that's for sure, but it's more likely the Mk. IV varient, not the Mk. V. The Grenadier's armor is the same Mk. IV base as the rest of the groups with a few additions (like Jorge, Carter, etc). Chances are, the helmet is Mk. IV, too.Toa Freak 04:42, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :It is Mark V, not Mark IV, though its definitely not base Mark V. The presence of shield emitter on the armor should confirm shielding (and thus confirm Mark V, which was the first MJOLNIR to have shields). A heavily modified Mark V, but a mark V nonetheless. Spartan 501 06:06, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::If the armour does have shields it doesn't automatically make it a Mark V suit does it? This may sound like a weak arguement, but all I'm saying is, MJOLNIR components have been known to be intergrated in to previous models before, so I can't judge for certain which armour this is. For the time being, I'm speculating that the Grenadier's suit is Mark IV, because Noble Team's armour all seem as if they are variants of the same thing. While the Lieutenant's armour which I assume is the standard variation, greatly resembles The Cole Protocol design, which was Mark IV, and came from Bungie. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 02:31, 29 December 2009 (GMT) The skull doesn't look like its paint, if you look closely you can see scratches, so i think the paint has been scratched off to leave the metal Armour bare Sure does make him look scary as all hell though, doesn't it?Jamminben 05:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Don't be fooled by appearances, it could be neither Mark IV or V, maybe they're just wearing prototype armor. 3vil D3m0n 09:34, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Pronounced French bersion, E-Mile, or American, Emi-lee?--Lekgolo 01:20, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :I would say the French version, Uh-meel/Eh-meel.外国人(7alk) 01:28, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :: My vote is on Eh-meel --CiaoGamer 03:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Eh-meel sounds way cooler. :) 3vil D3m0n 20:13, January 15, 2010 (UTC) It's funny because for us french, Emile is kind of a lame first name, a old, "grand father" kind of name... Not cool at all. --Mobius-- 22:06, january 15 (GMT+1) Not Eh, E.Lekgolo 22:49, January 15, 2010 (UTC) If people are still discussing this I'm pretty sure it's pronounced Uh-meel or Eh-meel.RvBrocks1 01:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) its prob like mile(like the length you travle)but with an E in front(long e) No idea if this debate has been settled, but all you opposed to "Uh-Meel"? You need to listen to in-game dialog. On many occasions, the say "Uh-Meel". Same thing with Jun. They say "Joon", but everyone thinks it's pronounced exactly how it's spelled. It's Joon. They say it in the game. --With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 19:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) locked ? why was this page locked from editing ?--Fipas 09:12, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Because someone kept changing the trivia to "The skull Painted on Emile's visor" when it should be "The skull etched onto Emiles visor", god why can't he relize that? - --''"We are not backing down now. Besides, I dont like losing, remember?" 09:46, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :There are people who are new to wikis. You know why inexperienced users ask? It's becuase they don't know. But we do. And so, we have to help them...whether or not it's an obvious question or not. There's no need to lose your temper over a simple question. -- [[User:Ultra Force|'Ultra Force']] 17:05, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't talk? It is said here that he doesn't speak, but does he really not talk at all, or just talks seldomly? --NuparuMahnika 07:58, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :No one knows. 3vil D3m0n 08:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I know this is off topic but who else here thinks this will be the 2nd favorite character out of all of them? ----''"We are not backing down now. Besides, I dont like losing, remember?"'' Yugiohtipman34 09:05, January 27, 2010 (UTC) He does talk (see "A spartan will rise"), however only seldomly, and only for a few expressions. Redkast 22:16, August 24, 2010 (UTC) He talks many times during the game. Gregory "Vault" Rider 02:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC)Gregory "Vault" Rider Stuff from the Performance Report "NOTE: I may have to consider rotating S-344 into his spot if another IN/OP comes up before S-239’s next mandatory psychiatric reevaluation REF:03/09/2552. S-239’s collection of alien contraband is truly impressive. However, the existence of said collection is in direct violation of NAVCOM General Order 098831A-1/Sub_7. Good thing we’re ARMY." That first part mentions he might be replaced by "S-344" during his next evaluation. The second says he collects Covenant things, quite much of them, according to that. Chris-015 23:42, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Vision Wouldn't the skull on Emile's visor inhibit his vision?[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 01:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) kind of a stupid question, do u really think he would fuck up his vision in combat just for the sake of looking badass. dont ask me how he can see but he wouldnt do that to it if it was his only wa of seeing out of his visorGhost mactavish 14:17, April 12, 2010 (UTC) hey guys, i think ive found out how emile can see, well the gold shiny bit is only a reflective and protective layer that also is the part that obscures the wearors face and polarises according to brightness/will, so the only difference to performance is the area the skull is etched on cannot polarise/de-polarise but the rest of the visor is unaffected so if the protective layer de-polarises, the skull will still be there He carved the skull, so no, it wouldn't screw him over in combat-just make him look more scary and BA to his enemies. Emile's face. Obviously nothing should be added until official confirmation is received, but I'm fairly certain that the new Vidoc show's Emile's face. At about 2:26 a Spartan is shown with a large beard and a scar over his eye. Here is a link to a screenshot for those to lazy to check the video :) I have plenty of evidence as to why this Spartan is probably Emile. Firstly, it has to be a spartan. The armor attached to the head is Spartan, not Marine or Army. Secondly, the faces of the rest of Noble Team have been revealed, save for Jun and Noble Six. Jorge's face can be seen in thishttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Concept_02.jpg picture as concept art, and immediately after the bearded Spartan is shown, a head model that looks very similar to Jorge's shadowy face in the concept art is shown. This could very well be Jun as well, as there is no body, and thus no armor attached to the model. Now, my final piece of evidence is that the armor on the bearded Spartan model is grey. Jun wears green armor, and Jorge wears the heavy orange and red armor, so unless Bungie has decided to implement some sort of facial customization system for Noble Six, it pretty much has to be Emile, who wears grey armor with red detailing on the arms. However, I have worked on many wikis in the past and worked as an admin on one as well, and all have stressed the importance of facts rather than speculation, something I personally stress as well. And until Bungie confirms it, this entire post is speculation, regardless of evidence. For all we know the models shown in the video could be test models, nothing more. I simply wanted to throw it out there, and see what everyone else thinks of my theory. Thoughts guys? -Proconix 00:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Proconix This isn't a forum there is no reason to bump. As for the face, no one knows. It might be Emiles, it might even be Noble Six's or Jun's. Wait until Bungie says something about it. 112 21:28, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, isn't that what I just said? Until Bungie says something it's speculation and it shouldn't be added? Did you read my entire post? Speculation is all well and good so long as it's kept out of the article itself. Hell, speculation is one of the most fun parts about the lead-up to a new game! -Proconix 21:50, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Proconix This can't be Emile because he is 29 years old, the man in the picture is well over 45. -MilesH07 :Neither you nor anyone else can know that. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 12:36, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Then where was the information on this page taken from http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Emile ? But if you were referring to how do I know the man in that picture is over 29; well he is obviously not 29, even though being a spartan would take its toll, you wouldn't have gray hair and features of an older man. -MilesH07 Pretty sure his hair is brown, not gray. It looks kinda gray in the light, but I really don't think so. -Proconix 02:41, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Proconix Actually if you pause the video at around 2:31, it is definitely gray and I looked at your picture, but it just looks brown in the lighting of the photo. No offense, but you are kind of a hypocrite for "those to lazy to check the video". -MilesH07 Not quite sure how you can call me a hypocrite and not mean offense, but whatever. Also, that statement was meant as a joke and the picture was provided as an convenient alternative to going to look at the video. I wasn't seriously calling anyone lazy. I thought the :P established that well enough. Anyway, I went and checked the video right before I posted, not the picture. Besides, they should look the same to you as the picture is not a photo but a print-screen capture. Anyway, the bearded Spartan is not shown at 2:31. He's shown from about 2:26 to 2:29. Whereas "Jorge" is shown from about 2:30 to 2:33. I assume that you are simply using a different video, but I'm going by the one off Bungie's Youtube account (Therefore making it the best quality and the official one.) and it still looks brown to me. I have never seen a man with graying hair like that. Here is another picture, directly from Youtube. Besides, if you you think Emile is too old, who do you think it is? -Proconix 18:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Proconix Well I looked on Bungies video (exact same quality as the one I originally watched from Machinima) and it is still Gray. So what is your point? My point is if the information on http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Emile is right, then you are wrong, but I can't say you are wrong because I don't know where the information about Emiles age came from. I don't see how it is brown at all actually. -MilesH07 :Anyone considered that his hair started turning gray after augumentations just like Frederic-104's hair started showing streaks of gray after his augumentations?--ASEC 18:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok everybody it's been cleared up that it's Jorge.--RvBrocks1 23:12, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. It seems to match the same picture of Jorge later on in the ViDoc. It is no doubt him... Emile, on the other hand, will still remain a mystery. (Blurg 13:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC)) You can actually see Emiles face doing the Halsey lab easter egg hes very faint but possible to see to the left of jun on the hologram picture boardJJ devil sniper Emile is black therefore it is not him. What's the weapon Emile's holding in the picture? It's definitely not a marksman rifle nor a shotgun or an assault rifle, it rather looks like a G3 from Call of Duty. Answers anyone? ( 05:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC)). I believe it is the new shotgun. Spartan 501 07:28, February 18, 2010 (UTC) What picture are you referring to exactly, because in a couple he is holding the MA37, one with a DMR, and on the box art he is holding the new Shotgun in the game. So again, which are you referring to? --''"We are not backing down now. Besides, I dont like losing, remember?"'' User: Yugiohtipman34 08:34, February 18, 2010 (UTC) It is a brand new shotgun. In the newest Halo: Reach ViDoc video, you can see it in action (as well as the new assault rifle).--Odysseas-Spartan 07:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Do we add this? Do we add this (The images)? It is linked from reach page. DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 22:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's fanart, so no. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 00:09, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Its a shotgun, the M45...the earlier version of the m90 found in the halo 3 game COD WHY?!?!? The MW2 reference in the trivia is a bit annoying. 1. I swear Reach was announced before we saw that character, things like concept art of Emile may predate any showings we/Bungie ever saw of that fellow 2. What about Dutch? with his deaths head on his helmet? Classius 23:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I agree, it should only be mentioned that the characters bear a similarity, not that it's a reference. I'll change it as such. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 23:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Cheers! That is much better in its phrasing. Classius 12:54, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Army I'm confused. From Holland's comment (Good thing we're ARMY) I got the impression that he's referring to the fact he's in command of Noble Team and as such, the whole team is, at least to some degree, under Army command. While all Spartans are obviously Navy, they may be "on loan" as suggested by Braidenvl here. Why exactly would Emile be an "Army Spartan" for some unfathomable reason while the others in Noble Team aren't, especially considering he holds a Navy rank like the others on the team? Some sort of clarification on this would be nice. --Jugus (Talk | ) 20:59, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :The colonel's "good thing" remark is targetted at himself andtge Army - not to Noble team. -- Forerunner 21:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yet, it concerns Emile's Covenant contraband collection which seems to imply that "we" also refers to Noble Team. Then again, it IS obviously a tongue-in-cheek remark - everyone would have to abide by the Cole Protocol, Army or not. Anyways, my above comment was mainly directed at this page's mention that Emile "is a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Army", which seems quite strange. --Jugus (Talk | ) 21:46, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :All are on loan. They should be in (for example) ship maintenance as opposed to fighting groundside.-- Forerunner 21:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : :@Jugus: He holds a Warrant Officer rank and the 18B MOS. In fact, the only member of Noble Team (aside from Noble 6) that doesn't have a rank/Army MOS is Jorge. While he does have the CWO rank, his MOS is SO which in Navy NEC is "Special Warfare". Also, the Navy discontinued the Warrant Officer program in '75. Now, before you go making a rant about how Halo is fiction and so on, consider that the UNSC military is based HEAVILY on the military of the United States. The argument could be made, however, that he is a Marine as the USMC still uses the WO rank. I really think that Noble Six is a "mutt" unit, much like the MACV-SOG of Vietnam or the SOF Task Forces of today. E-5 (Sergeant), 1-7 CAV, U.S. Army (IRR) 01:25, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Um.. Alright guys, just a little confused with the whole Grenadier or Assault thing... can someone explain? Sicarius-X 15:10, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Assault = going in fast and hard. Grenadier = Bombarding the enemy's defenses from a short to medium range. Supports assaults. Emile seems to be a mix of both since he has a grenade launcher (defense bombardment) and a shotgun (close range assault). So he's versatile Ohh, thanks for easing my mind man. Sicarius-X 12:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Image The general policy we seem to have had for Noble Team's main article images, as well those of most main characters, is headshot pic, rather than full body ones. It's not an official policy, so I'm not over-stressing it, but I think for the sake of consistency that Emile's main page image should be a head-shot image, just like the rest of Noble Team's. I suggest this pic, because it is the most impressive and "relaxed" of his pictures, but perhaps with a bit of retouching to make it a wee bit easier on the eyes.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]]'' 05:14, August 23, 2010 (UTC)'' I was thinking since most other members of Noble Team have pics from the Noble Team Monument, we should make Emile's and Jun's as such. Anyone agree? Personality He's not at all what bungie led us to be. He was supposed to be silent, trained and disceplenned(Spelling). But in game of what we've seen, he's an asshole who thinks he's the most badass guy ever. Way off.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 04:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Mate, it's a game, get over it. And He's just confident in his abilities, so he taunts the covenant into making a mistake. --DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 04:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC) If you're looking for silent, trained, and disciplined, then head on over to Noble Six. But how can you not think "Big Awesome" when you see a Spartan who wields a Kukuri, likes violating Cole Protocol, and manages to make '''EVA ARMOR, of all armors, look like armor of a Warrior Demon?[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]]'' 04:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC)'' ima gonna stop talking nowpie 19:32, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me Tuckerscreator but can you be sure that the Cole Protocol was even Enacted at that time? maybe he was stating that it could have been a violation. besides he has to keep it. he cant sell it on the black market on REACH. a military training planet. Your on your own. Destroyer out D3STR0Y3R42 10:03, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :heheh, agreed. He's the completely combat focused dude. And the Eva helmet looks worse in Halo reach than H3, and yet he makes it look good. XD --DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 13:28, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with the people here about Emile, although there's not really anything wrong with the EVA helmet. :he IS the most badass guy ever plus i relate too him :*both get stabed alot :*likes da shot gun :*has kool helmet :*cant think of enything else Who locked the page? Honestly who locked it,there's something I wanted to add to trivia.--RvBrocks1 05:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :A user posted something he wasn't allowed to and got a lot of people mad so they locked it so no posts like that will come up again until Halo: Reach's release.Sicarius-X 05:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, someone added some spoiler crapolla. I hope you weren't going to add spoilers yourself. You'll be banned if you add spoilers to any pages. If what you wanted to add is not a spoiler, ask one of the admins here to add it. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'''Que]] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 04:12, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Just nicknames given to him before his name was revealed.RvBrocks1 23:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Picture Could someone who can edit please add his super badass picture like the ones that Carter, Kat, and Jorge have? P.S. Where did those come from? Alex T Snow 06:47, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Era Can someone please update the era template and add a list of appearances. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 17:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ethnicity Now that the game has arrived I'd say it's safe to make some guesses as to what Emile's ancestry is. The fact that we never see his face makes this a lot more difficult, though! Judging by his voice, a lot of people would easily put up as black, but seeing that his name is French, and that he's authorized to use a kukuri, I would put him at probably Arab descent, perhaps with a bit on Indian thrown in there somewhere, but at least North African.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 14:34, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Or, he's simply a mix of both, living in a location uncommon to most people and a world resident. He could have been born to a French and an African-American parent (Hence the name and accent) and lived in a place whose culture is influenced heavily by Nepalese (hence the Kukri)... Just because one's name is French doesn't mean that person is French. Just because one's voice represents one culture means it is one's culture. He could have adopted it as he grew up.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:48, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Very true. But at that point it becauses almost impossible to make guess in either direction what ethnicity he's supposed to be. Regardless, though, we're probably never going to be able to make a conclusive decision if we have no idea what he looks like. so it could go either way. It's just a guess.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 15:11, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Black with a French name. My bet is he's Canadian.Fairfieldfencer FFF 16:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::>.> The point I'm trying to make is that it is pointless to point out the ethnicity. 500 years from now, culture will mix and match, merge and diverge, extinct and practised. If you ask people from 500 years ago, they would certainly say our culture nowadays is unheard of, and potentially as "heresy"...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry if that sounded offensive. I was just joking about how mixed cultures are. Most people in Canada speak French because a lot of French people settled there, and you'd probably think one Canadian guy was French because he spoke with a French accent.Fairfieldfencer FFF 16:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Part of the difficulty is the fact that Noble Team, as well as most of the colonies of the UNSC, tend to reflect one specific culture overall. Emile came from Eridanus II, but all we have to go on that colony's culture was that fellow colonist John-117 was white. On the other hand, people like Kat seem to retain their native accent surprisingly well, despite having been kidnapped around six or so. The simplest answer, Emile has the "black-ccent" (heh, heh "black-ccent!"), therefore, he's '''probably' black. (Keyword being probably.)[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 16:22, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Emile is a French name, as pointed out above, so if he is mainly one culture, he is likely French. His voice sounding "black" could have been picked up from fellow Spartan trainees or his training officer-Spartan III's were conscripted at varying ages, ranging from 4 or 5 to 10 or 11. -Joseph-G111 19:41, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "Michael" is a Hebrew name. Does that make me Jewish? Names don't mean anything these days other than the fact that the parents who gave it to their child liked the sound or significance. Having a French name doesn't make him French. You could argue that because he's "black" he could be from one of the French African colonies, but that's just as ridiculous. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 09:40, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :It all depends. It's mainly because we're used to seeing people in UNSC colonies representing one specific race group (for example, both Kay and Jun appear to be Russian and they are both from New Harmony.) Luckily though, we've found Emile's concept art in the Tribute room. It settled it, he's black. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 17:56, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Warning Shouldn't details of Emile's death have some sort of spoiler warning.--SporeTV 01:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Isn't it possilbe Emile couldn't be dead? If you go up to his body and melee it, you can see his shields are still active. And didn't MJOLNIR armor completely shutdown once the user died? -Spedster777, Administrator of the Saints Row wiki. 21:53, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : If he wasnt dead at the time he was mortaly wounded. You saw it he was stabbed through the chest with an energy sword, and no one survives that, so even if he wasnt dead when Noble six see's it then he'd probably be dead shortly afterwards, probably even before Noble Six's fight for his life Chris-the-killer 06:32, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Also, even if he could've survived being impaled by an Energy Sword, the Covenant glassed the planet maybe an hour later...-Joseph-G111 03:00, September 21, 2010 (UTC) To Chris-the-killer, in Winter contingency in the cutscene when the Elites take the girl, six is stabbed by an energy sword but he managed to fight, so why can't Émile? But reach was glassed so yeah he's dead. 99Cmoney 02:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Being stabbed is a lot different to being ''impaled. The whole blade just goes right through Emile, searing internal organs and leaving a wound not even Spartans could recover from. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 09:36, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : : :I like to think he could have survived that i mean that 343 could come up with a fairly plausible survival story for milking purposes. In that Midlothian story, Baird - a normal human, got impaled by a Plasma sword and survived. The wound seemed pretty much the same as Baird's. The wound would be cauterised, so no bleeding to death, add to that spartan toughness/advanced healing and i could imagine him getting up and limping to some aid......Classius 19:36, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Glitch Has anyone encountered a glitch on 2-Player Co-Op, First level, in which Emile's Skull on his Visor is missing? I saw this when I was doing Split-Screen. John Yautja 09:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I saw the glitch too, but if you look real close you can just see it. 99cmoney 22:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Armor/Equipment Okay, I can understand mentioning his Kukri and EVA with the skull etched into it, but talking about his FJ/PARA Knee Guards! Really? We might as well list his whole armor set, I can say what they all are. (EVAC Helmet with CNM, Security Right Shoulder, Operator Left Shoulder, Assault/Sapper (Possibly R) Chest, Assault/Breacher Wrists, UA/CHOBHAM Thigh Armor, and FJ/PARA Knee Guards) -Joseph-G111 03:00, September 21, 2010 (UTC) *NOTE: not R variant chest, that's Kat's (it has a robotic right arm)-Joseph-G111 03:34, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Emile uses the TACTICAL/SOFT CASE thigh attachment. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 03:49, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Whoops, failure-noticed that the other day while looking at all their armor. But still, why that selection of armor specified?-Joseph-G111 03:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC) emile helmet is an eva mark v look on halo 3 at eva (look at lines on dome)then look at emiles its prob just hand painted by emile himselfYsyty 21:16, September 22, 2010 (UTC)i r emiles biggest fan We already knew all that; the Skull is etched into the visor, not painted (most likely scratched using his kukri; he claims to have done it himself.) Raven's wing 21:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) found an easter egg of him etching it in in his helmet(looking in a mirror)-halo news caster Where is this Easter egg? -Joseph-G111 19:42, October 9, 2010 (UTC) should I really tell you?woops i only do news this comment is already breaking my #1 rule-halo news caster *Sniffs* It's been rumored that inside the Tribute Room, there is a computer screen showing all of the members of Noble(minus Six), and that Emile's face is shown in a photo on it along with the rest of the other Nobles. Anybody got any confirmation?[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 16:28, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. They faces shown on the screen are the same as in this concept art piece, only not in color. --Jugus (Talk | ) 16:35, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Interesting. Does that confirm his canon appearance, despite the room being an Easter Egg? If so, we should get a pic up. Debatable whether it would become the main pic but it could still be useful.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 16:43, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :It's concept art, not the canon hide of Emile's face. Canonically, Emiles face is yet to be revealed. [[User:Phoenix Marathon|' SPARTAN-A110 ]] talk guestbook 16:49, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, but if it's included directly in the game like that, esppecially in Dr. Halsey's little laboratory, it could possibly represent a bump in canon status. But it's not very important.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 13:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Affiliation Why is Emile's affiliation the Army when every other member of Noble Team's is the Navy? Matt 2108 19:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Because technically, they're all Army, even if some of them have Navy ranks. The other articles should really be changed to reflect this, but the whole "Spartans are Navy" mentality is really ingrained. We keep forgetting that these are mostly S-III's, not S-II's, and that the same rules don't apply here.-- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 04:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Commander rank Can i get emiles helm without having xbox live? Rude Brute 19:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but it'll take a LONG time. REALLY long. Connecting to live allows you to earn commendations, which contribute to the amount of credits you earn, allowing you to rank-up faster. Achieving Major is going to take you much, much longer to reach. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 09:55, October 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Actually, it really doesn't take a long time depending on how much you play since there's no cap on credits offline. I got to major on the fourth day. Sicarius-X 10:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Shoulder Piece Mistake. Could someone look at Emile's left shoulder? its labled as OPERATOR but it is BASE SECURITY on his left shoulder. Fix please? Failamanjaro 11:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) No, his left shoulder is Operator, right is Security. -Joseph-G111 19:44, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Eridanus II two things: 1.John S-117 was born in Luxor in Eridanus II. So was Emile. Coincidence or bungie making a link with the two characters. 2. Could someone tell me about what the Original Settlers were on Eridanus II. Emile is Black From what i have gathered.most likely African American maybe a bit Arab or something because of that Awesome Kukuri Knife Your on your Own.Destroyer Out D3STR0Y3R42 10:16, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Except the Kukri is a Nepalese weapon, not an Arabic one. Raven's wing 19:39, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Emile-A239 is John-117's step brother(emile is the little brother)i know because ive been to bungie HQ you dont wanna know how good they r in firefight just to answer ur question D3STR0Y3R42 Last words If I remember correctly, Emile's last words are, "Who's next," after killing the first elite. Nevermind. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 01:54, November 9, 2010 (UTC) His last words are "I'm ready! How 'bout you?" N00BHUNTER666 13:47, November 27, 2010 (UTC) EMILE IS EPICCCCCCCCCCCCC He's so hardcore and epic he's the reason I live N00BHUNTER666 13:45, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Yea, I agree, I mean he drops his shields on perpose in Winter Contingency, why? coz he's a epic badass!! that's why! Oh Good, More Blood!! 17:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Emile wasn't dead,he was dying Emile truly wasn't dead he was'' dying.Reason:his shields were active'',a SPARTAN's shields shut down when they die.His shields were still active.Ysyty 22:00, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ...--'''Shade 23:38, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :That's just gameplay mechanics. Emile's AI doesn't have death as a state, as he wasn't designed to be killed in-game. Go fire a rocket launcher at him - he doesn't die. There is no genuine source to my knowledge that says that MJOLNIR shuts down its shield generator when the occupant dies.-- Forerun '' 12:46, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Sitting on the Pelican At the end of The Package when the team is boarding their Pelicans, Emile merely sits down on the cargo door as they take off. At the angle it is leaning, he should fall off but he is more than securely fastened. How exactly is he doing this?--Xboxannihilator 14:12, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's a video game, that's how.--Fullmetal Fan 16:38, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow. Great imagination you got there. Thanks -_- XboxAnnihilator 18:07, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :: :: He use the force. In all seriousness its probable a glitch. [[User:ODST Commando|'ODST Commando']] (Bullfrogs) 23:58, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Or he has a magnetic ass, sorry couldn't resist. Retsu Kuchiki 21:29, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Fistful of arrows Okay, Fistful of Arrows is a fan creation by Halo.Bungie.org forum member Leviathan. It is stated as such on the hosted website here. Seeing as this is a fan creation, please stop including it in the trivia section, as it has NOTHING to do with official canon. Thank you.DSiPoptarts 04:57, January 18, 2011 (UTC) .... Happy MLK Day ? [[User:ODST Commando|'ODST Commando']] (Bullfrogs) 01:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Visor Color If you look at Emile's concept art he has a silver/grey visor color. I think that they originaly put that in then changed it to gold half way through. They probably forgot to take it out and through a glitch it appears. I think thats where the pearly color comes from and the rest maybe lighting.RenegadeWarrior97 18:04, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Article Detail The article needs more detail. It doesn't have any details on the biography aabout what he did at Sword Base and New Alexandria. Ghost 08:39, February 19, 2012 (UTC)